Roommate
by mochiizuki
Summary: Masukkan Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma dalam satu ruangan. Niscaya kau akan melihat keajaiban. (Itu kalau dunia belum hancur terlebih dahulu). AsaKaru. AU. Future!fic. Drabble.
1. Welcome

**[Room]mate**

* * *

.

.

assassination classroom fanfiction

asano gakushuu x akabane karma

warnings: sho-ai, roommate!AU, future!fic, established relationship, drabble, nonsense, seriously

AnKyou © Yuusei Matsui

 _dedicated to my fellow asakaru shipper *winks*_

.

.

* * *

 **.:: One ::.**

* * *

Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma

Pasangan paling fenomenal seantero Kunugigaoka.

Betapa tidak. Yang pertama begitu terkenal sebagai simbol kesempurnaan. _Perfect example._ Wajah tampan. Otak pintar. Murid teladan. Status sebagai anak direktur sekolah. Semuanya tanpa cacat.

 _Well_ …Tidak termasuk sifat manipulatif yang tertutup oleh senyum yang dipancarkannya.

Sedangkan untuk yang terakhir, ia jauh lebih terkenal sebagai berandalan kasar tak kenal aturan. Bukannya memanfaatkan IQ jenius nya untuk hal yang lain. Ia malah lebih senang menggunakannya untuk berbuat jahil. Memanfaatkan tiap celah untuk membuat orang lain kesal tanpa bisa membalas.

Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan ketika menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mungkin dunia sudah berada di ambang kehancuran. Apalagi sekarang, mereka malah tinggal dalam satu atap.

Sepertinya panggilan darurat di seluruh Jepang akan berbunyi lebih sering.

Tapi siapa yang tahu? Mungkin dibalik semua prasangka itu, mereka sejujurnya adalah individu yang berhati emas dan baik ha—

" **AKABANE KARMA**!"

—atau mungkin tidak.

Wajah Gakushuu, yang baru saja masuk di pintu depan, sudah dipenuhi _whipped cream_ di tiap sudut. Sisa-sisa kue terlihat bercecer disekitarnya. Panganan enak yang mestinya bisa dinikmati, sekarang malah terbuang sia-sia hanya karena ulah iseng satu orang.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang~" Karma melambai-lambai dari balik sofa ruang tamu. Tampang seolah tak berdosa. "Bagaimana menurutmu hasil kreasi terbaruku? Keren bukan? Ini kuberi judul: _selamat datang di neraka_."

"Judul yang sangat kuno sekali." Sapu tangan menyeka sisa-sisa krim putih yang lengket. "Aku sudah berada di neraka sejak pertama bertemu denganmu," balas Gakushuu sengit.

Karma terbahak sambil memegang perut hingga terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elegan. Terlihat puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih. Benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Berhenti tertawa." Gakushuu duduk di samping kaki Karma yang masih berguling di lantai. Alis bertautan tak senang.

"Jangan marah begitu." Karma masih terkikik pelan. Ia mulai bangkit. "Sini aku bantu membersihkan."

Lidahnya langsung menjilat krim sisa di pangkal hidung Gakushuu.

"Berhentilah bertindak seperti anjing," perintah sang korban keisengan. Telunjuknya menjauhkan wajah Karma darinya. Menampilkan seringai yang masih terpasang di sana. Membuat sebuah pikiran cepat terlintas di benak Gakushuu.

"Hm…Kalau kau ingin menggunakan lidah." Mata violet menatap dalam. "Gunakanlah di tempat yang benar."

Bibir Karma langsung dilumat tanpa permisi. Lidah beradu di dalam rongga sempit yang disebut mulut. Dipaksa bertukar saliva oleh yang mendominasi hingga kehabisan nafas. Berhenti hanya ketika sang pelaku terlihat puas dan mengecup pipi korbannya sebagai tambahan.

"Terima kasih untuk hidangannya."

Wajah Karma memerah. Tak ada bedanya antara malu atau kesal.

"Brengsek."

"Kembali untukmu."

Gakushuu memasang wajah kemenangan. Sedikit banyak merasa antusias. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan bersama Karma.

Terlebih, keseharian mereka sebagai teman sekamar, masih akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hai hai hai. Siapa yang kangen aku? *nggak ada* Lihat apa yang diri ini lakukan waktu siang hari dan ga ada kerjaan. Plus baper karena RL dan *ohok*. Hahahaha. Demi apa. Maafkan kalau ada yang aneh ya. OTL  
_

 _Sebenernya udah lama pengen bikin roommate!au. Baru kesampaian sekarang. Mungkin ini bakalan jadi kumpulan drabble...entahlah. *ditawur*  
_

 _Mind to leave a review? ^^_


	2. Morning

**[Room]mate**

* * *

.

.

 _asano gakushuu x akabane karma_

 _AnKyou © Yuusei Matsui_

 _._

 _dedicated to Ningie Cassie_

 _i hope everythings will be allright for u, dear ; ;_

.

.

* * *

 **.:: Two ::.**

* * *

Ada yang bilang, kau akan mengenal sifat asli seseorang jika sudah pernah tinggal bersamanya dalam waktu lama. Mempercayainya atau tidak, itu pilihan. Tapi untuk Akabane Karma yang saat ini sedang merasakannya, tentu ia jauh lebih tahu kebenarannya.

Misalnya tentang Asano Gakushuu.

Sejak mulai tinggal bersama tahun lalu karena meneruskan studi sarjana, Karma terus menemukan fakta kecil baru tentang kekasihnya itu. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah berusia hampir sama dengan badak mengandung.

Apapun itu, yang jelas bukan soal tampang apalagi soal kepintaran yang sudah jadi rahasia publik. Hanya sebuah perkara remeh. Kebiasaan kecil yang mudah luput jika seorang Gakushuu sedang memasang mode _tuan sempurna_ di depan publik.

Hanya Karma yang tahu. Ketika sang kekasih sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua topeng yang harus ia kenakan. Saat itulah sisi lain sang pewaris nama besar keluarga Asano itu akan muncul.

Contohnya saat ini.

Kelopak masih menutup iris violet gelap favorit Karma. Deru nafas teratur terdengar konstan. Gurat wajah kaku yang biasanya ada sepanjang hari menghilang tak tersisa. Benar-benar tanpa pertahanan. Persis seperti bayi yang terlelap dalam damai.

Bukan Karma namanya kalau membiarkan kata _damai_ berlangsung terlalu lama.

Sambil menahan tawa, ia mulai menekan hidung Gakushuu iseng. Menutup jalan udara masuk ke paru-paru selama beberapa detik. Memaksa sang pemimpi untuk bangkit dari bunga tidurnya.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, _Tuan Muda,_ " kalimat sapa tak lupa Karma ucapkan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Gerakan kecil tubuh sudah cukup menjadi pertanda terjaga. Namun, mata itu takkan langsung terbuka—Karma sangat tahu. Gakushuu akan mengerutkan kening terlebih dahulu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Disusul jemari yang terbuka pelan seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Dan ia akan langsung menyambutnya. Menautkan jemari di tiap sela perlahan. Erat. Tak menyisakan ruang bahkan untuk udara sekalipun. Seolah mengerti bagaimana selama ini tangan itu tak pernah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan.

Iris violet itu akan terbuka menyambut pagi. Disusul dengan suara parau penuh kesal dari si pemilik.

"Kapan kau akan mati?"

Karma menyeringai.

"Yang pasti setelah dirimu."

Kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai hari yang baru, bukan?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Moodswing parah. Jadi mari apdet fic. *ga ada hubungannya* _

_Makasih buat yang nyempetin mampir. Mind to leave a review? ^^_


	3. Dinner

**[Room]mate**

* * *

.

.

 _asano gakushuu x akabane karma_

 _AnKyou © Yuusei Matsui_

 _._

 _Dedicated to Shera Yuki_

 _Pls forgive meeee ; ;_

 _._

.

* * *

 **.:: Three::.**

* * *

Kata sempurna identik dengan seorang Asano Gakushuu.

Setiap orang yang mengenali nama itu takkan protes jika disodorkan pernyataan penuh arogansi tersebut. Sebutkan saja bidang ilmu yang tak dikuasai pemuda tampan bak pangeran itu.

Musik? Dia bisa bermain gitar tanpa ada nada sumbang.

Akademis? Silahkan lihat deretan piala dan yang tersusun rapi di lemari kaca.

Organisasi? Ketua Osis sejak SMP sampai SMA Kunugigaoka. Sekarang merangkap ketua organisasi mahasiswa termuda yang pernah ada di Universitas Tokyo.

Bela diri? Sabuk hitam judo sudah digenggam di tahun keduanya di SMA.

Olahraga? Sekali lagi lihat deretan sertifikat berpigura disebelah lemari kaca penuh piala tadi. Mungkin terlewat.

Ada kecurigaan tersendiri bahwa Asano Gakushuu adalah alien. Entah darimana rumor itu berasal—mungkin karena saat ia SMP, banyak sekali penduduk yang melihat benda asing kuning mirip gurita di angkasa. Tapi terakhir kali dilihat, mahasiswa tahun ketiga itu masih manusia tanpa tentakel seperti salah satu ciri alien yang ada di rumor tersebut.

Karena itulah, seperti kata pepatah bilang, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Ada satu bidang yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh manusia keturunan agak ningrat itu. Entah karena efek sudah biasa dikelilingi pelayan atau apa. Seorang Asano Gakushuu yang begitu sempurna sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Sekali lagi. Memasak.

Yah. Bersyukurlah karena rival sekaligus kekasihnya, Akabane Karma, tak punya masalah menguasai urusan dapur yang tak pernah disentuh oleh dirinya.

 _Well_ ... pasangan kekasih harus saling melengkapi, 'kan?

Karma sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan fakta itu, ia bisa melakukannya untuk mereka berdua. Bakatnya sudah terbentuk setelah selama ini tinggal sendiri. Mungkin tak sebanding dengan restoran bintang lima atau _chef_ pribadi keluarga Asano, tapi ia cukup percaya diri kalau masakannya mampu untuk membuat Gakushuu antusias setiap melihat sajian di meja makan flat pribadi mereka.

Masalahnya, saat ini, Karma tak yakin bisa melakukan keahliannya dengan baik jika Gakushuu masih bergelayutan di tubuhnya.

Ya entah kenapa, hari ini kekasihnya itu memilih memerangkap tubuhnya dari belakang. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa di konter dapur sempit mereka karena kini dipenuhi oleh dua tubuh lelaki beranjak dewasa. Sepertinya efek ujian tengah semester tadi siang oleh dosen _killer_ cukup membuat pemilik manik violet itu minta afeksi lebih.

"Ga~ ku~ shuu~" Entah sudah berkali nama itu disebut. "Duduk sana. Kau mau makan malam atau tidak?"

"Hm ..."

Tidak diindahkan.

"Aku tidak bisa masak kalau begini," Karma menarik rambut pirang stroberi itu sedikit. "bagaimana kalau masakanku gosong?"

"Biar saja. Akan kumakan kalau kau yang buat."

Karma berusaha tidak goyah dengan ucapan yang— _yah ..._ termasuk romantis itu. Jelas sangat jarang keluar dari mulut sang mantan ketua osis kunugigaoka.

"Aku akan memberi wasabi di telurmu kalau kau tidak berhenti memelukku seperti ini," bujukan kini berubah jadi ancaman.

"Kau selalu memasukkan wasabi ke kopiku tiap pagi. Silahkan saja."

Ups—ternyata ketahuan.

"Aku punya bon cabe oleh-oleh ibuku dari Indonesia," Karma mencari cara lain, "mau coba?"

"Kau sudah pernah memakainya di krim supku minggu lalu."

Karma tertegun sejenak mendengar. Tak menyangka kalau keisengannya semudah itu diketahui. Jelas. Selama ini, ekspresi Gakushuu sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun ia memasukkan beberapa bahan 'tambahan' ke makanan atau minumanya. Jadi, ia kira ada yang aneh dengan koleksi bumbu pedas kesayangannya.

Entah _skill_ -nya yang sudah lapuk atau memang Gakushuu seorang masokis.

.

.

...mungkin keduanya.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan _ghost pepper_ dari India yang baru dikirim ayahku kemarin? _New arrival_. Kumasukkan ke hidungmu, ya?" Karma tak menyerah, kali ini ditambah meminta izin dengan kurang ajar.

Gakushuu hanya diam. Sepertinya baru pertama kali mendengar bahan keisengan Karma yang terbaru. Tapi, ia tak bergerak dari posisinya. Tangannya tetap memeluk pinggang si merah dari belakang.

Karma akhirnya pasrah karena sepertinya telinga Gakushuu berubah tuli malam ini. Membiarkan tubuhnya digantungi seperti koala oleh pemuda berbobot lebih berat tiga kilo darinya itu. Memulai beraktivitas dengan gerakan sebisanya.

Yah... ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja masakan—sekaligus jantungnya yang berdegup kencang—bisa selamat melewati malam ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** _Berusaha keluar dari WB buat ngerjain hallowen (H-2), ultah armin (h-6), dan Yuumatopia (h-2 minggu)... #gantung diri #sekalian promo  
_

 _Maaf kalo episode ini begitu OOC. Ya ini dibuat cuma karena saya pingin mereka peluk-pelukan. Faktanya karma emang jago masak dan gakushuu masih perlu dipertanyakan. Anggep aja gabisa ya...ya? #janganmaksa_

 _Oh iya, chapter ini spesial buat shera gegara dulu lagi badmood pas review ficnya buat diri ini. Jadinya malah ga niat begitu... Maafkan akuuuu. Tunggu daku ngulang ripiw yaaa. :'(  
_

 _Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mampir~ Mind to leave a review? ^^_

 _edit: typos. missing word. makasih sudah diingatkan. :D_


End file.
